


I can't stop loving you

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, True Love, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: Waylon Park tiene la relación que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Vive una vida sin problemas y cuenta con un trabajo como ingeniero en software. Sin embargo, él guarda un secreto de los demás. Un secreto que es crucial para la sobrevivencia de su pareja. Su amante, Eddie Gluskin, es un vampiro. Una criatura de la noche que ha sufrido y vivido de amenazas constantes durante su vida inmortal. La llegada de Waylon es, sin duda, un paraíso maravilloso. Ambos han mantenido exitosamente cinco años de relación. Sin embargo, Waylon se pregunta si debería aceptar el “cambio” para vivir sus felices para siempre. Esta vez, debe tomar una decisión que cambiara la vida de ambos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Picaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picaa/gifts), [thelovearesick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/gifts).



> Hola, Buenos días, tardes o noches, jaja dependiendo de su horario XD  
> Quería hacer algo para este adorado mes lleno de sustos y aunque sé que este One-shot no es de terror, tendrá romance y fluff para quienes les interese :3  
> Además, quería dedicar este fic a dos personas en especial que siempre han estado ahí y han comentado en mis primeros intentos de escritura.
> 
> Picaa y thelovearesick esto es para ustedes. He querido agradecerles por darme ánimos y concejos durante este tiempo. Hacen mucho por mí y me gustaría agradecerles de esta forma. Decidí hacerlo ahora con temor de que en un futuro no pueda.
> 
> Sin más, sólo espero les guste el fic.  
> P.S. ¡Necesitaba vampiros en mi vida! O.o

Waylon Park se encontraba sentado junto a dos de sus amigos en una de las mesas del bar. El ambiente era relajado y sin mucho tumulto debido a la hora tan temprana y pacífica. Algunos meseros se encontraban limpiando las mesas para los futuros clientes y otros se quedaban platicando en la entrada del lugar al notar que había poca clientela.

A su lado se encontraba Miles Upshur uno de sus amigos de infancia y, junto a él, estaba su pareja Chris Walker.

Siendo un viernes y acercándose el fin de semana, la pareja había invitado a Waylon y a Eddie a pasar un buen rato en uno de los tantos bares ubicados en el centro de la ciudad en Denver en Colorado.

El ingeniero estaba totalmente impaciente. No dejaba de mover su pierna de forma nerviosa y miraba cada cinco minutos a la hora de su reloj.

Oficialmente faltaban cinco minutos para el atardecer. Esos instantes en donde el sol se ocultaba y daba la bienvenida a la penumbra, eran los únicos momentos llenos de seguridad y confianza en los que su pareja tenía la disponibilidad de salir.

“Oye… Eddie es algo extraño ¿no te parece?... digo, siempre llega cuando está a oscuras. No viene para comer o para una salida por la mañana.” dijo Miles mientras le dio un trago a su bebida.

“Um… bien, Eddie trabaja la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde… diseñar vestidos de novia acapara todo el tiempo.” Decía el rubio tratando de sonar casual y despreocupado, sin embargo, su amigo podía sentir que ocultaba algo más.

“Y lo entiendo Way… pero, estar encerrado así, sin salir… le hará daño tarde o temprano… si no lo creyera diría que tu novio es un _vampiro_.” Dijo lo último en forma de broma y con una risa que fue seguida por Chris.

A pesar de lo gracioso que era para ellos, Waylon se puso tenso ante la insinuación. No era para menos que su amigo sospechara de eso. Eddie siempre llegaba después del atardecer, ya que, en efecto, su pareja era realmente un _vampiro_.

Waylon ha usado todas las excusas del libro por el estilo de vida de su novio. En realidad, siempre ha sido difícil de explicar todo aquello. Sobre todo ahora con la excesiva curiosidad de su amigo.

“Miles… tranquilo. El trabajo de Eddie es de tiempo completo, ¿recuerdas esa vez que lo visitamos en la noche? una de las clientas literalmente peleaba con él… pobre Ed, debe estar entretenido con una de ellas ahora.”

Waylon parecía alegrarse por la intervención de Chris. La idea de que fuera un vampiro parecía ser tema lejano y poco creíble.

Tomo un trago a su bebida más por nerviosismo que por gusto. Al mirar las tonalidades de la oscuridad rodear el ambiente y los colores rosados del completo atardecer. Waylon se relajó un poco al sentir que su amante no tardaría en llegar. 

Sus alivios fueron totales al verlo entrar al bar. Gracias a las heladas noches de invierno, el mayor usaba un abrigo formal para el frio junto a una bufanda oscura. Él no sentía las temperaturas, pero se vería extraño que no usara la ropa de temporada. Al acercarse a ellos, empezó a quitarse el abrigo revelando su blusa abotonada oscura. Se disculpó por la tardanza y les dio su acostumbrado saludo de mano. Waylon sonrió al ver siempre lo amable y cortes que era.

“Wow amigo… estas muy abrigado pero aun así te sientes tan frio… deberías usar guantes… ¿no te mueres de frio?”

Eddie se sentó junto a Waylon y le sonrió a Miles ante su pregunta.

“Lo siento… termine de atender a una clienta y apenas pude lograr llegar. Me cambie rápido y no pensé en cubrir mis manos.”

“Bien, es temprano ¿Qué les parece si pedimos unas alitas picantes?”

Waylon sujeto la mano de Eddie por debajo de la mesa. Él sabía que su novio no toleraba los sólidos, podía intentar consumirlos, pero terminaba muy mal después de eso. Se sentía culpable por permitir que Eddie viniera. Aunque el pelinegro insistiera, no quería verlo débil por esto.

Eddie pareció entender sus angustias, pues se acercó rápidamente a su oído mientras Chris y Miles miraban el menú.

“Descuida… lo tolerare esta vez…” Waylon lo miro de nuevo y le sonrió.

Luego de unas conversaciones sobre el trabajo y planes futuros para divertirse un rato, los chicos se animaron a ir a la pista y a unirse con las demás personas. El bar se fue llenando y la movilidad de la gente se hizo más notable mientras ellos consumían.

El ambiente era cálido y divertido. La música contenía melodías llenas de ritmo que le permitieron a Waylon moverse con libertad y relajación. Sus movimientos eran dedicados a su pareja. Sólo bailaba para Eddie. Él sonreía internamente al presenciar que su novio paraba de bailar para observar los movimientos sensuales que hacía para él. Sus provocaciones dieron un éxito absoluto al sentir los brazos posesivos del pelinegro rodear su cadera hasta dirigirse a su rostro y darle un apasionado beso.

Eddie deseaba tanto hacerle el amor a Waylon en algún lugar cercano. Sin embargo sentía la experiencia demasiado _vulgar_ para semejante acto. Ya esperaría hasta llegar a casa, claro, si el rubio aún tenía las energías para hacerlo.

Ellos no eran los únicos provocándose. Miles y Chris parecían atrapados en su propio mundo coqueteándose el uno al otro por medio de bailes y caricias.

Las luces y la música, transformaban la pista en un espacio tan relajante y liberador. A todos los presentes parecía darles la sensación de que el peso de sus problemas, ansiedades y tristezas se iban por unos minutos.

Los bailes, los gritos acompañados de risas y cantos distorsionados llenaban el bar en gran medida.

No había juicios y no había miradas de desaprobación. Todo el mundo estaba metido en sus asuntos y procuraban no interrumpir a los demás.

Tal vez, esos bailes tan liberadores y modernos fueron uno de los aspectos que Eddie amaba de este siglo. Las pequeñas libertades antes prohibidas hace ya varios años se rompían en este pequeño tumulto de gente. Juicios raciales y religiosos que el mayor consideraba hasta cierto punto ridículos.

Siendo ya tarde, el grupo decidió partir a sus respectivos hogares. Irónico podría decirse, ya que planeaban recorrer la zona centro una vez que salieran del bar. Por desgracia, Miles había bebido demasiado y apenas era capaz de ponerse en pie. El pobre chico depositó su cabeza en el hombro de Chris mientras hablaba con incoherencias. Chris se disculpó por ambos y les prometió que la próxima vez ellos invitarían las rondas por el comportamiento del joven.

Aunque Waylon se negó a la idea, Chris no aceptó un _no_ como respuesta. Vieron a la pareja tomar el auto e irse a lo lejos.

Después de que sus amigos se retiraran por completo, ambos se dirigieron en silencio por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad. Los ecos de la música y los fuertes ruidos de los automóviles los rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

Waylon sostuvo la mano de Eddie y sintió el frio tan natural y único de su pareja. Al mirarlo a la cara se percató de la mueca de asco e inconformidad del mayor. Waylon se sentía tan mal por dejar que Eddie consumiera alimentos sólidos. 

“Lo lamento… no fue buena idea que comieras.” Dijo el rubio con una voz llena de preocupación.

“No… yo soy el que debería pedir disculpas… sé que es complicado. Una relación como esta trae muchas dificultades… a veces me pregunto cómo lo toleras… si estuvieras con alguien normal, sería más sencillo.”

“Yo tolero esas cosas porque _te amo_. Eres el único para mi Eddie.”

El pelinegro pareció reponerse a esas palabras y miro la enorme sonrisa del chico. Se acercó a él con lentitud y lo beso en los labios. Había gente caminando por las calles. No les importaba si los miraban. Ambos se amaban con intensidad y querían vivir cada momento de forma única. Por lo tanto, juicios por parte de terceros era lo menos que les importaba.

Después de su acto de amor en público, ambos continuaron con su caminata por el lugar. Debían recorrer un atajo para pedir un taxi. Era extraño e incluso ilógico. Pero los dos querían que su caminata en esta noche fría durara más. La pareja observo el tramo largo y, al intercambiar miradas, sostuvieron sus manos con fuerza y tomaron esa dirección.

El frio parecía ser intenso en esa sección, ya que Waylon empezaba a temblar y a estornudar varias veces. Eddie, caballerosamente, se quitó su abrigo y lo deposito en el rubio.

“La temperatura no me molesta… pero úsalo, no quiero que enfermes.” El rubio asintió ante el gesto. Se arropo más con el abrigo y podía sentir calor, pero, no de su cuerpo sino de sus mejillas.

“Sabes… antes de conocernos, yo le temía a este tipo de zonas. Tan oscuras y sin la presencia de nadie… fue peor cuando esos hombres me atacaron aquella vez, pero ahora, contigo aquí… siento que ya no puedo temerle a nada… es más, creo que la noche y el silencio son agradables.” El rubio sujeto el brazo del mayor con fuerza, de manera que ambos caminaran de forma más unida.

“¿En serio?... me alegra que superes ese miedo.” Eddie soltó el agarre del rubio y colocó un brazo en sus hombros. La pequeña risita de felicidad por parte del joven era música para sus oídos.

Waylon era, literalmente, todo para Eddie. Aunque el rubio no lo recordaba, Eddie lo conocía desde que era pequeño. No obstante, él no había revelado aún ese pequeño detalle.

Entre la brisa fría y el calor del cuerpo del joven acompañándolo, podía recordar con exactitud ese encuentro que el destino o su mala suerte le habían deparado.

Una noche ya hace años atrás, Eddie había tenido una pelea a muerte con otros _colegas_ de su misma raza. Logro acabar con todos ellos, pero quedo muy débil para volver a su guarida o para llegar con la familia Manera. El vampiro había realizado un trato hace siglos en donde él protegería al legado de esa familia a cambio de que ellos le dieran asilo y alimento.

Aunque voló lo más rápido que pudo en su estado de murciélago, los rayos del sol fueron rápidos y despiadados con él, causándole que parte de su cara cicatrizase. Al sentirlos la luz en su rostro, ya fue demasiado tarde para buscar refugio. Su pequeño cuerpo de quiróptero terminó cayendo en unos arbustos y ramas cercanos a un campo de juegos.

Pensó que sería el final. Nunca imagino que, en tantos siglos, él terminaría muriendo de esa manera. El sol lo mataba lentamente. Ni las hojas y ni las sombras de las ramas eran suficientes.

Decidió esperar la muerte, pero, escuchó los pasos de un humano. No era un adulto, de eso estaba seguro. Al agudizar su oído, escuchó a la perfección que pertenecían a los de un niño.   

Todavía no tenía fuerzas para moverse o abrir los ojos. Sólo sentía como una rama lo picaba en la zona del estómago y las alas.

Al sentir su energía volver un poco, empezó a moverse de forma amenazadora mientras enseñaba sus colmillos al infante. Quería asustarlo e irse de ahí. Sin embargo, su sed de sangre le decía que consumiera la vida del menor. De esa forma, a pesar de tener al sol, tendría la fuerza suficiente para volver a uno de sus dos refugios.

La idea le ayudaría a sobrevivir, por desgracia, si encontraban el cadáver del niño con la marca de sus colmillos, eso sólo levantaría sospechas de los humanos y otros _colegas_ suyos.

Se sentía tan resignado e impotente ante la situación. No sabía qué hacer.

 _“Shhh… tranquilo… no te hare daño…”_ dijo el pequeño mientras trataba de aproximar su mano al débil murciélago. Eddie temblaba en aquel instante y sintió como las suaves yemas de los dedos lo acariciaban con cuidado.

 _“¿Ves? No te hare nada… tienes un pelaje muy suave.”_ Las risas del menor continuaron ante lo dicho. Y Eddie se quedó estupefacto ante el cumplido de su anatomía.

 _“Leí sobre ti en uno de mis libros. No te gusta el sol… tranquilo, yo te cuidare hasta que te sientas mejor.”_ En esos momentos el chico abrió su mochila y saco un manto lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo. Eddie no tenía más remedio. Necesitaba con urgencia un lugar con sombra y, tal vez, el niño podría proveérselo.

Con cuidado, el pequeño rubio rodeo a la criatura y la metió en su mochila.

Eddie, una vez dentro, sentía los bruscos movimientos de la mochila. Parecía que el niño corría lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían.

Aunque se encontrara dentro de una mochila, Eddie aún sentía los rayos del sol con mucha intensidad. Como resultado le fue imposible soportar el ambiente. Al final, termino perdiendo la conciencia por un buen rato.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió el ambiente del lugar bastante agradable. La zona en la que se encontraba era fría y oscura. Al abrir los ojos noto que se encontraba en una jaula. Al mirar arriba, también, se percató de ropa colgada en ganchos. En segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba en un armario.

El crujido de la puerta de ese mueble se abrió con rapidez y el vampiro noto con más detalle el rostro del niño. El pequeño parecía estar a penas en su infancia. Tal vez tenía unos ocho o nueve años de edad. Su piel era blanca y su cabello era rubio.

_“¡Hola! Ya despertaste… ¿sabes? Mis padres no me dejan tener animales… así que te daré de comer y después te puedes ir.”_

El chico saco la jaula de su escondite y la posicionó en el centro del cuarto cerca de la esquina de su cama.

Eddie quería ver más detalles del lugar, pero había un aroma que hizo que sus sentidos despertaran y se pusieran alerta. Ese intenso olor tan delicioso y característico al metal provenía de un plato en el pequeño escritorio del cuarto.

El menor se acercó al plato y lo colocó con lentitud en el interior de la jaula. 

El aroma era, definitivamente, de sangre humana. Pero el vampiro estaba confundido, ¿de dónde diablos consiguió la sangre? Al mirar los brazos del niño, noto que el brazo izquierdo tenía una gaza y cinta. Después observo la jeringa que daba sentido a la ecuación.

El niño le había ofrecido su sangre.

 _“Leí que había muchos tipos de murciélagos… te busque en mi libro y vi que eres de la clase vampiro… bebes sangre de animales… pero, no pude conseguir a ninguno… así que pensé que te gustaría la mía.”_ Decía el chico alegremente mientras se tambaleaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Eddie sin pensarlo trato de beber el líquido rojo, pero le era difícil por la estructura de su boca. El infante noto eso y grito de emoción ante una brillante idea. Quito el metal de la jeringa y absorbió la sangre del plato.

El niño abría su boca con el fin de que Eddie hiciera lo mismo. El murciélago lo hizo y lentamente colocó la jeringa sin aguja en su boca.

El líquido era como un manjar y salvación para el vampiro. Era lo que el agua para un humano al experimentar sed extrema.

Sentía que sus fuerzas volvían, pero no por completo. Las cosas empeoraron al acabarse la sangre del plato.

El niño lo noto y, con otra jeringa, se inyecto para sacar más sangre. Eddie sentía una rara calidez en su pecho al ser testigo de este acto tan puro y lleno de inocencia. Pocos han sido los humanos que ofrecían su sangre con intención de ayudarlo por voluntad propia.

El niño le dio esa jeringa, él probo y gozo cada dulce gota de sangre que el infante le daba.

 _“¿Te sientes mejor?... ven… vamos.”_ Eddie dejo que el rubio lo cargara y llevara por la pequeña terraza de su habitación. El cielo era oscuro y con gran nubosidad. Tal vez llovería pronto.

El infante lo puso en la barda de concreto y se alejó unos pasos de él.

 _“Adelante ¡Vuela! ¡Cuídate mucho!”_ dijo el niño mientras le hacía señales hacia el exterior.

Eddie miro al infante por un largo tiempo. Algo había en ese chico que le hacia el imposible dejarlo. Era como si hubiera hecho una conexión imposible explicar.

Extendió sus alas y se fue volando. Al mirar atrás, veía como el niño agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Desde ese entonces, Eddie velo por la seguridad de ese infante. Lo observaba en el atardecer y por las noches.

El niño parecía sentirse observado en varias ocasiones ya que volteaba en varias direcciones.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y, finalmente, los meses en años.

Eddie fue testigo del crecimiento de Waylon hasta su edad adulta. Hasta ese punto, él mismo se cuestionaba porque seguía cuidando del chico. Ni él mismo lo entendía. Sólo sabía que debía velar por él. Las palabras _amor_ pasaban por su cabeza, pero, no lo podía creer. Nunca ha experimentado eso. Esa sensación de calidez y alegría extrema que se sentía al encontrar una pareja. Desde que tenía memoria, su experiencia estuvo rodeada con imágenes de abusos, heridas y tristezas de quienes él creía lo amaban.

Fuera amor, sed o interés, él procuraba no interactuar con el chico. Se conformaba con protegerlo y mirarlo de lejos.

Se recordaba a si mismo que no debía intervenir y mostrarse. Pero una noche, Waylon estuvo en el lugar y la hora equivocada.

El rubio salió de su trabajo a la medianoche en una calle oscura y poco transitada. Eddie, como siempre, lo vigilaba a la distancia.

No sabía que era, pero sus instintos lo ponían alerta. Había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba. Fue en ese momento que vio a dos hombres seguir a Waylon por detrás.

Waylon se percató de eso y trato de correr. Por desgracia los hombres lo alcanzaron y lo llevaron a un callejón pequeño y vacío. Eddie miraba a lo lejos la escena. Con tan sólo concentrarse era capaz de escuchar lo que el grupo decía.

 _“¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltenme!”_ el rubio forcejeaba y se defendía del agarre de uno de los hombres. El tipo lo sujeto de los brazos por detrás y el otro lo golpeo fuerte en la cara para luego desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos.

Eddie sentía la ira creciendo dentro de él. Él quería hacer algo, pero temía revelar su identidad a los hombres. Tenía la esperanza de que algún humano lo salvara.

 _“¡Rápido! Hazlo tu primero y luego yo.”_ Dijo el hombre que lo sujetaba de los brazos.

 _“¡Ya se, mantenlo quieto!... Dios, su piel es tan suave. Te dije que este chico lucia bien.”_ Decía el otro sujeto segundos después de haberle roto la camisa para tocar su piel.

En instantes el sujeto se bajó un poco los pantalones y Waylon entro en pánico ante lo que ambos planeaban hacerle.

Waylon veía luces encendidas en los edificios cercanos. Alguien debía escucharlo y ayudarlo.

 _“¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!”_ pero nadie vino. Nadie se molestó en salir. A nadie le importaban los gritos de las afueras de sus viviendas. Y a los que le interesaron sus llamadas de auxilio, supusieron que alguien más valiente saldría a ayudarlo. Por desgracia, todos los habitantes pensaban la misma estúpida idea.

Eddie se sintió tan asqueado de la humanidad. Su enojo llego al tope y una sed de sangre en venganza lo dominaban.

El rubio suponía que sería su final. Se sentía tan asqueado por esas caricias y tan aterrado por el dolor que vendría.

Rezo e imploro a Dios por un milagro. Sin embargo, los besos, lamidas y manoseos seguían. El llanto lo domino y se quedó impotente ante su deplorable situación.

Pero, algo extraño paso. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y al abrir los ojos, miro como su abusador estaba tirado al suelo. Al parecer un bote metálico de basura fue lanzado hacia él.

El sujeto que lo tenía sometido se alarmo y lo soltó en miedo. Después, como un rayo, otro bote idéntico golpeo al sujeto.

Waylon estaba aterrado, se subió los pantalones, se sentó en el suelo y uso su estuche de laptop para protegerse de lo que fuera.

Una figura humana se acercó hacia él. Al verlo más de cerca, noto que era un hombre con vestimenta formal. Blusa blanca manga larga, chaleco y pantalón negro, incluso noto el pequeño moño en su cuello.

Ese extraño se acercó más y más, hasta ser capaz de darle la mano.

_“Vámonos de aquí… ellos no te harán nada… todo estará bien ahora.”_

Waylon no creía nada. Estaba tan asustado que sólo negaba con la cabeza y empujaba al desconocido.

_“Mírame… mira mis ojos.”_

Waylon no quería hacerlo, pero, sin más opciones, lo miro y sintió que se perdía. Los ojos de su salvador eran azules. Eran como lagunas profundas que lo hundían a otro lugar y espacio.

 _“Vámonos…”_ Waylon asintió involuntariamente y se levantó sin sentir ningún temor al desconocido. El mayor apoyo su mano en su hombro y lo guio a uno de los parques cercano a su vivienda.

También lo acompaño para que comprara una bebida caliente en una tienda de 24 horas.

El chico temblaba como un infante asustado ante lo sucedido.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por la incomodidad del asunto. Eddie no sabía si quiera que decir, ¿debería confesarle que lo acosa desde que era pequeño?, ¿de las vigilancias rutinarias hacia él?

_“Gracias… Gracias por salvarme.”_

_“No es nada… ¿Qué hacías a estas horas tu solo?”_

El rubio suspiro en agotamiento para después beber su café.

_“El cretino de mi jefe me dio más horas de trabajo. No tengo auto así que, decidí caminar a mi casa ya que los trenes dejaron de moverse hace horas.”_

Eddie suspiro ante lo anterior. Tal vez debería visitar a ese hombre e hipnotizarlo para que el rubio no recibiera tanto trabajo excesivo. Él conocía a Jeremy Blaire a la perfección.

Sintió que lo mejor era dejar al chico retirarse a su hogar y que descansara. Si en dado caso esos hombres se le acercaban ahora u otro día. Él con gusto se encargaría de acabar con sus vidas lo más dolorosamente posible.

 _“Bien… cuídate mucho jovencito… se más cuidadoso.”_ Eddie se preparaba para irse del lugar y no interactuar más con el rubio.

 _“¡Espera! Um… ¿Cómo te llamas?”_ dijo el chico luego de sujetar su antebrazo.

 _“Edward… Edward Gluskin.”_ Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos del muchacho.

_“Yo soy Waylon Park ¡Hola! Um… yo… ¿no te gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo?”_

Eddie Gluskin sabía que esto era terreno peligroso. El permitirle al chico una interacción más grande los pondría en peligro a ambos.

Pero, para ser honesto consigo mismo, el vampiro ya estaba cansado de esconderse. Estaba harto de tantas noches frías y solitarias en la oscuridad de su vivienda.

Sabía que el probar esto del muchacho le traería desgracia, pero, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas experimentar el amor. Estaba deseoso por romper su rutina.

Una sonrisa basto para contestar a la pregunta. Waylon le devolvió el mismo gesto ante la aceptación.

Esos dulces recuerdos hacían que Eddie se emocionara más. Abrazo a Waylon con fuerza y se dejó llevar por todas aquellas dulces imágenes del pasado en sus primeros años.

Tantos días en el atardecer y la noche. Caminatas por el parque o la zona centro de la ciudad.

Rio un poco al acordarse de sus citas en restaurantes. Recordaba los lindos gestos de confusión del rubio cada vez que evitaba comer o cuando se excusaba diciendo que ya había cenado o comido. Si acaso, bebía una copa de vino para acompañarlo.

Durante esos meses, ambos pudieron conocerse. Waylon le confesaba de su trabajo, sus metas y sueños. Eddie, a cambio, le confesaba de su trabajo como diseñador en vestidos de novia y noche. El vampiro era rico de hecho, poseía unas fortunas creadas por inversiones a lo largo de los años. Su trabajo como diseñador era más un hobby que un trabajo del cual mantenerse. Sin embargo, era necesario hacerlo para no ser sospechoso ante los ojos de los humanos.

Cada día era valioso y cada cita era única desde la perspectiva de ambos. Pero Waylon no era ingenuo. Llegaba a darle mucha curiosidad el horario de Eddie y por qué siempre evitaba cada comida.

Esa curiosidad y realidad fueron las razones suficientes para hacerlo despertar de esa burbuja de sueños y fantasías. Era imposible el tener una relación con un humano y a Eddie le dolía la verdad de ello. Eso sin contar a los enemigos que tenía alrededor. Hubo una que otras veces que tuvo que despedirse de Waylon para _interrogar_ y _deshacerse_ de sus _colegas_.

Aunque el pelinegro era fuerte, no era invencible. Temía que Waylon estuviera en peligro y, con el dolor de su alma, debía terminar la relación.

La imagen de ese dulce joven lleno de lágrimas cruzo en su mente. El chico, en aquel entonces, se derrumbó por la noticia.

_“Lo siento Waylon… pero no podemos seguir… no soy lo que tú crees. Soy diferente.”_

_“¡No me importan tus diferencias! Yo te amo sin importar que… oh, ¿es porque no lo hemos hecho?”_ El chico se aferraba a su chaleco negro con desesperación. A Eddie le dolía el verlo tan abatido. Aunque le dijo que todo había acabado, su propio cuerpo reaccionó y abrazo al joven con fuerza. Negaba con la cabeza ante la idea de la separación. Después del ataque de aquellos hombres, Waylon se mantenía un poco temeroso ante ese siguiente paso con el mayor. Claro, a Eddie no le importaba la satisfacción sexual, con tenerlo como un compañero a su lado era suficiente.

Tal vez, podría mostrarle lo que él era. Sólo por unos instantes y si el chico se asustaba o lo despreciaba, le borraría la memoria. No sólo de su verdadera naturaleza, sino de sus encuentros románticos.

_“Claro que no cariño… nunca he buscado sólo eso de ti… te mostrare la verdad… sígueme.”_

Waylon asintió y siguió al mayor a las profundidades del parque. Empezaba a temer un poco ya que se dirigieron a una sección poco habitada. Era una zona de juegos completamente oxidada y sucia, en la cual ninguna madre permitiría que su niño jugara.

Eddie se detuvo y se colocó en frente del rubio cara a cara.

 _“Cierra los ojos.”_ Waylon lo hizo obedientemente. _“No los habrás hasta que te diga.”_ El chico asintió de nuevo.

Eddie se quedó quieto y serio por lo que vendría. Poco a poco dejo que la libertad fluyese en todo su cuerpo. Sus alas empezaron a crecer y a extenderse en su espalda, haciendo un fuerte sonido en forma de crujido. Waylon tembló un poco ante ese extraño ruido, pero Eddie le hablaba con dulces palabras para que se calmara.

Sus colmillos empezaron a salir lentamente y sus orejas empezaron a volverse más puntiagudas.

_“Ábrelos…”_

Waylon respiro y abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo que presencio lo dejo sin aliento. El dulce hombre, su amado, su Edward, parecía a primera vista una criatura de terror como en tantas películas y series.

El rubio, a manera de protección, puso sus manos en su pecho sin retroceder.

Se quedó aún en shock y observó los detalles en Eddie. Sus alas, sus colmillos y sus ojos azules que parecían brillar en la oscuridad del parque.

 _“¿Estoy soñando?”_ el chico seguía sorprendido por todo.

“ _No… esto es muy real Waylon._ ” dijo el pelinegro con una voz casi sobrenatural.

 _“Eddie… ¿Qué eres?”_ el chico empezó a acercársele temerosamente.

“ _Yo… he tenido muchos nombres alrededor de la historia… pero, vampiro, sería la forma más correcta.”_

Waylon seguía con los ojos bien abiertos. Se acercó más a Eddie hasta llegar a unos centímetros de tocarlo. Miraba impresionado esos colmillos, las enormes alas oscuras y esos ojos azules tan intensos.

Increíblemente, él no sentía miedo. Aunque le mostrara esta apariencia, no entendía porque no salía corriendo del lugar por su vida. En vez de eso, se acercaba a él y comenzaba a frotar su rostro. Al mirarlo a los ojos, él sabía que este hombre, su Eddie, no le haría ningún daño.

Tal vez su cerebro no procesaba lo sucedido, tal vez era una trampa, tal vez era el chico más estúpido del mundo. Pero, no desea dejar a Eddie jamás. Deposito sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eddie y empezó a acariciar las alas y parte del pelaje en ellas. Algo había en esa piel que lo hacía recordar su infancia, sólo que no identificaba cuál era el momento.

_“No… ¿no me tienes miedo?”_

_“No… no te temo… sólo sé que no puedo dejarte… está bien, yo te quiero sin importar lo que eres… así que no me dejes…”_

Eddie le devolvió el abrazo y oculto sus colmillos para besarlo en los labios. Sus enormes alas se extendieron de nuevo y se colocaron alrededor de sus cuerpos como un abrigo ante la noche más fría.

En ese día, esa ocasión de libertades y felicidad, provocaron que ambos realizaran una conexión más profunda. Una vez en casa del mayor, los dos hicieron el amor toda la noche y, en esa ocasión llena de éxtasis, Waylon le ofreció su cuello. La dulce sangre no había cambiado. Era igual de sabrosa y adictiva como hace años.

A partir de ahí, ambos sabían que no querían ser separados. Eddie sentía una felicidad que jamás creyó posible en su vida inmortal.

“¿En qué piensas?” dijo el rubio despertándolo de su paisaje de recuerdos.

“Recordaba la vez en que te dije la verdad… ¿no te arrepientes de no haber huido?”

“Nunca.” dijo casi en un susurro.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron por la felicidad única de esas palabras.

Lograron conseguir un taxista y después de varios minutos arribaron a su vivienda. Con pequeños tropiezos, llegaron al departamento y, al cerrar la puerta, sintieron un enorme deseo por besarse y acariciarse cerca de la entrada ya cerrada.

Ambos, con tan sólo mirar sus ojos llenos de deseos, sabían que deseaban hacer el amor. Sin embargo, Eddie lanzaba miradas a la mesa y gruño en frustración al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

“Maldición… Frank no me trajo los paquetes de sangre… debía traerlos ahora mientras estaba fuera.”

Waylon suspiro un poco ante lo sucedido. Frank Manera era uno de los últimos descendientes del hombre con el cual Eddie había hecho el trato hace siglos. Frank y sus hermanos le ofrecían ciertos tributos a cambio de la protección de esa familia.

“Discúlpame cariño… déjame alimentarme un poco y volveré en seguida.”

Eddie se preparaba para salir de la ventana, pero Waylon lo sujeto con fuerza del antebrazo.

“¡Espera! No es necesario. Si quieres, puedes beber de mi… no hay problema.”

Eddie se sentía tan cansado de buscar sangre en las calles. Por lo que la oferta de su pareja era tentadora.

“Bien… pero, vamos a la cama.”

“Sera un placer.” Dijo el chico con emoción.

En segundos, ambos estaban en la enorme cama rodeados de una completa oscuridad.

Waylon prendió una lámpara del buro y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Al terminar, miro a Eddie con una sonrisa llena de seducción y se deslizo un poco la blusa de forma que su cuello quedara al descubierto.

“Bebe…”

La sed de sangre era intensa esta vez. Sus colmillos salían ante la idea y su instinto le exigía el consumir esa dulce ambrosía.

Eddie sujeto un lado del joven rostro y acerco sus labios al delicado cuello. Waylon se puso tenso y cerró los ojos en respuesta a las sensaciones que le causaría la mordida.

En unos segundos, Eddie lamio la sensible piel e inserto sus colmillos para succionar el líquido.

Un gemido salió de los labios del rubio y una de sus manos se dirigió a la espalda de Eddie para sujetarlo en reacción a la maravillosa sensación.

Sus jadeos llenos de placer eran música para el vampiro. Su instinto le pedía consumir más, pero, durante estos años juntos, aprendió a controlar aquellas ansias.

Terminó de beber y observó cómo su pareja estaba perdida en el placer de la mordedura. Lo colocó en la cama y se puso encima de él.

Ambos se miraron un poco y Waylon se le acercó para darle un beso apasionado. El chico fue capaz de saborear los pocos rastros de su propia sangre.

Ambos ya no podían más. Se querían demasiado y no soportaban este hambriento deseo.

Con rapidez, piezas de ropa caían en el suelo.

Completamente desnudos, Eddie tomo la iniciativa y se colocó encima de Waylon. Primero inicio con largos besos en su rostro y labios hasta hacer un camino hacia los pezones.

Waylon sentía que explotaría con las simples caricias de su pareja. Cerraba los ojos por la intensidad de aquello.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo y la excitación de su miembro empezaron a mostrarse, causando una ligera risa por parte de Eddie, quien se sentía sorprendido con lo rápido que su tierno amante llegaba a excitarse.

Después de su pequeña tortura en el pecho, Eddie se movió con rapidez al bulto que se movía con vehemencia.

Tomo la pequeña cabeza por un momento para después tomar el miembro completo en su boca.

“¡Eddie!” decía el chico con urgencia. Sentía que los movimientos que el pelinegro realizaba lo volvían loco. Esa maravillosa sensación y sentimiento empezaron a rodearlo como olas en todo su cuerpo.

Eddie podía sentir las primeras gotas de líquido pre-seminal en su boca. Su lengua sentía ese sabor salado y ligeramente amargo de su pareja.

No importa cuántas veces realizaran este acto de amor, cada intento se sentía como una experiencia única y diferente.

Esto no sólo afectaba al rubio, Eddie sentía la dureza de su propio miembro también. Para apagar esa llama empezó a frotarse con un ritmo lento al principio y rápido al sentir que no era suficiente.

“Eddie… no… no quiero terminar así…” el pelinegro le dio una sonrisa al presenciar al chico tan débil y necesitado por él. Él sentía algo quebrarse en su interior al contemplar que el humano se ponía así por sus caricias y besos.

El mayor se acercó al cajón del pequeño buro y saco una botella de lubricante. Colocó un poco en sus dedos y, a forma de prueba, insertó un dedo en el apretado anillo de carne del rubio.

El chico gimió ante el dedo invasivo. Waylon deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera el miembro de Eddie el que entrara de una vez. Ya no podía soportar esa desesperación. Él sentía que estaba cerca de terminar y no quería llegar al orgasmo hasta sentir su unión.

Eddie presenció la relajación en el chico y decidió insertar otro dedo. Sus acciones, ahora, consistieron en movimientos de tijera para estirar aún más la entrada.

“¿Estás listo?” Waylon separó más sus piernas y alzó sus brazos para recibir el cuerpo de su amante.

Esa posición fue respuesta suficiente.

Eddie se colocó encima del chico y antes de iniciar su acto, beso a Waylon mientras frotaba ambos miembros juntos. La deliciosa fricción los llevaba al límite.

“n-no juegues conmigo.” Decía el rubio en protesta.

Eddie rio en burla. Puso una almohada en las caderas del chico y, lentamente, se posicionó en su entrada.

Waylon dejo de mirar los movimientos del vampiro y recostó su cabeza en la almohada mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Sintió la cabeza del pene de Eddie cruzar su entrada y, finalmente, todo su miembro seguirle.

Sin dejar las cosas así, Eddie comenzó a embestirlo con movimientos lentos.

Los jadeos del rubio se hicieron escuchar en la habitación poco iluminada. Eddie lo acompaña con sonidos de placer al sentirse envuelto en esa calidez.

“Cariño… tan dulce… tan perfecto.” Decía el mayor ante las desbordantes sensaciones que Waylon le provocaba.

El chico lo escuchaba a la perfección, sin embargo, estaba perdido en el placer. Sus cuerdas vocales eran incapaces de formular frases. Él sólo jadeaba por la satisfacción del acto.

Siempre durante el sexo, Eddie iba lento al principio. Él se aseguraba de no lastimarlo. Pero Waylon lo conocía a la perfección. Muy en el fondo, ya sean por sus ligeros movimientos con urgencia o con esa mirada llena de necesidad contenida, el rubio sabía que Eddie quería poseerlo con fuerza.

Esa mirada estaba en sus facciones ahora.

“Eddie… está bien… puedes ir más rápido.” Eddie no lo pensó dos veces, salió del chico y entro con fuerza. El embiste empezó a ir con mucha intensidad, provocando que Waylon gritara por el deleite.

Waylon estaba perdido en esos dulces golpes. Sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que venía. Eddie, sin previo aviso, cambio la dirección de sus embestidas de forma que la cabeza de su pene chocara con una zona sensible en Waylon. Como resultado, olas de placer lo invadieron repentinamente. Dio un grito y apretó con fuerza el antebrazo de su pareja.

Eddie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y salió del cuerpo del chico para cambiar sus empujes en ese sensible lugar.

“¿Ahí cariño? ¿Justo ahí?” decía Eddie de forma provocativa mientras mordía el cuello de su pareja con el fin de dejar una marca y no para consumir.

Sus empujes eran más rápidos y fuertes, dando como resultado que el rubio abrazara su cuello con fuerza.

Al mirarse, se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca de terminar. Eddie decidió sentarse, provocando que el rubio callera en sus piernas aún sin romper su unión.

Waylon continuo rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de su amante y lo beso mientras éste continuaba con los empujes.

Los gemidos de Waylon eran una mezcla de llanto y placer por el sentimiento sin control.

“Waylon… ya voy a…” decía sin aliento.

“Yo también Eddie…” la voz del chico era ansiosa.

Más palabras no eran necesarias. Ambos querían sellar su unión con el acto final.

Eddie lo sujeto de la espalda con fuerza y Waylon embestía con el ritmo de los empujes para tener un mayor acercamiento al orgasmo.

La pasión de ambos llego al tope y Eddie libero su orgasmo. La sensación de calidez y emociones del mayor terminaron provocando el clímax del rubio.

Sentían que estaban en otro mundo, en otro espacio gozando de las emociones y pequeños espasmos resultados del placer.

Ambos, exhaustos, cayeron a la cama. Eddie agarro una cobija y cubrió al chico para evitar que la fría temperatura lo enfermara. Ambos estaban cálidos por el sexo, pero esa temperatura podría acabarse.

Waylon, soñoliento, apoyo parte de su cabeza y abrazo en el pecho de su pareja. Acarició el bello de su pecho de forma juguetona.

Sabía que la noche era el día activo para su amante y se odiaba por sentir la pesadez en sus parpados.

“Duerme cariño… estas agotado.” Decía Eddie mientras acariciaba los risos húmedos de la frente del joven.

“No quiero… tendré que verte hasta el atardecer.”

“Descuida, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, literalmente hablando.”

Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron para ya no abrirse otra vez. Estaba cayendo al mundo del sueño y decidió despedirse antes de dormir.

“Bien… noches.” Dijo en cansancio sin poder terminar por completo su frase. Se durmió sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de su pareja. Antes de quedar inconsciente escuchaba las dulces palabras de despedida del mayor.

***

Waylon despertó con el frio natural de todas las mañanas. Su posición era diferente de la que recordaba antes de dormir. Se encontraba acurrucado de lado con los fuertes brazos de Eddie rodeándolo. Se retiró un poco y vio como el vampiro dormía profundamente sin sentir los bruscos movimientos de la separación. Waylon le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue para darse una ducha rápida.

Al cambiarse y mirar la hora, se dio cuenta que eran las once de la mañana. Se sentía tan aburrido al no tener a Eddie durante esas horas del día. Era infantil el hacer pucheros por lo inevitable.

Desde hace mucho sabía que la relación no sería sencilla. Procuraba no quejarse o pensar en ello para no fracturar la buena relación que tenían.

Se sentía un malagradecido por tan sólo pensar en esas dificultades. Él amaba a Eddie y, mientras eso continuara de la misma forma, nada importaba.

Recordó haberlo presentado a sus padres. Ellos quedaron encantados con él, pero siempre se preguntaban porque evitaba las cenas o las salidas a la luz del sol. Eddie se había disculpado con ellos explicándoles que sufre de una enfermedad en la piel. Los pequeños manchones en el lado derecho de su cara eran la prueba según él.

Esos inconvenientes no eran el peor de los casos. Algunas veces, ambos hablaban del _cambio_. Si Waylon lo deseaba, Eddie podría cambiarlo a la misma clase que él.

En los primeros años de su relación, él se sentía tan inseguro del tema. Incluso Eddie lo entendía ya que no movía el asunto.

Pero los años pasaban. Su vida mortal seguía y no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de que Eddie se mantuviera de la misma edad y lo viera envejecer.

Si quería seguir con él, debía tomar una decisión pronto. Él ya se encontraba cerca de los treinta y no quería perder el aspecto juvenil que tenía.

Se sentía tan superficial por pensarlo.

Podía recordar su conversación. La charla que le dio. Si estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su vida, sus padres, hermanos y amigos. Cambiarlo todo por una vida inmortal con Eddie.

Su corazón le decía que _sí_ , pero Eddie temía que tomara una decisión sin pensarlo.

Al final del día, como siempre, decidió despejar sus dudas con las compras que realizaba cada quincena para sí mismo más que nada.

Tenía un gran antojo de probar lasaña de carne. Procuro traer los ingredientes necesarios y una botella del vino favorito de Eddie.

Al llegar a su hogar, se asustó al notar que la puerta estaba abierta.

Se asustó un poco y, con lentitud, abrió la puerta. Estaba listo para usar la pesada botella de vino como un bate de defensa si era necesario.

No obstante, al ver a todos los rincones del departamento y enfocarse en la figura humana sentada en la sala. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que Frank estaba sentado en la sala viendo un programa de televisión. Él vestía un par de pantalones y una playera oscura junto a su usual chaleco de cuero manga larga.

“¡Hey Waylon! disculpa, entre sin pedir permiso. Vine a dejar nuestro _tributo_.”

El ingeniero deposito sus compras en la barra rectangular cercana a la cocina.

“No hay problema Frank. De hecho ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar? Preparare lasaña.”

“Amigo, nunca me niego a la comida que preparas.”

Ambos rieron un poco y Waylon reviso las bolsas del hombre. En ellas había botellas de vino y varias bolsas de sangre utilizadas en los hospitales. Lo anterior era normal. La hermana de Frank era cirujana en un hospital y, en ciertos periodos de tiempo, podía extraer bolsas de sangre sin ser descubierta.

“Buenas tardes… ¿Cómo se encuentran?” se escuchó una voz soñolienta al fondo del departamento cerca de la habitación.

Al llegar más a ellos, Waylon noto que Eddie había despertado de su sueño. Vestía una playera negra y pants color gris.

El rubio sonrió un poco al ver la ternura de su amante. Él se encontraba descalzo arrastrando los pies y su cabello estaba despeinado. Unos cuantos risos negros estaban caídos en su frente.

“Hola Ed. Wow, te ves cansado.” Dijo Frank mientras se quitaba sus gafas oscuras.    

“Bien… estoy débil por la salida de ayer y sólo tome una pequeña porción de sangre.” Dijo el vampiro entre largos bostezos.

“No hay problema Eddie. Frank trajo bolsas suficientes para un tiempo, ¡serán perfectas para la cena!”

Eddie sonreía ante la alegría y actitud positiva de Waylon, pero su mirada cambio de seriedad al ver a Frank. Sus brazos cruzados y la mirada decían su claro enojo con la tardanza de esas provisiones.

“Oh vamos Ed, no me mires así. La banda tardó más de lo que esperaba. Esta tan oscuro en ese club que no sabes si es de noche o de día. Cuando Salí del lugar el sol ya estaba encima de mí.”

Eddie lo veía con enojo por un rato. Pero la ira se iba después de un tiempo. El asunto no era para tanto. El vampiro no era tan rencoroso, después de todo, conocía a Frank literalmente desde que era un recién nacido. Lo vio crecer y convertirse en el hombre que es ahora.

“Espero que no te moleste Eddie, pero lo invite a cenar.”

“Claro que no cariño. Es bueno tenerlo por aquí de hecho.”

Frank y Waylon suspiraron de alivio al sentir que Eddie no estuviera enojado.

El ingeniero se relajó y les dijo que prepararía la cena. Para que se entretuvieran, les sugirió que vieran la televisión.

El hervir la pasta, calentar la carne molida y, finalmente, colocar la pasta con carne y salsa de tomate capa tras capa, le provocaban una agradable sensación. Asimismo, sonreía un poco al escuchar las ligeras risas de Frank y Eddie en la sala.

Antes de escoger un canal que les gustase a ambos, los dos peleaban al no decidirse por cual ver. Frank prefería algún canal de música o películas de acción, mientras que Eddie deseaba algún canal de moda o de documentales históricos. Al pelinegro le encantaba los documentales, y lo que más le gustaba hacer era recalcar los errores de los historiadores con el fin de contar lo que realmente había sucedido.

Waylon estuvo tan concentrado que no supo al final cual fue su decisión. En pocos minutos y con el exterior a oscuras, Waylon logro terminar la cena.

Antes de sacar la comida, vio como Frank y Eddie ponían los platos, bebidas y ensaladas en la mesa.

Waylon sirvió su porción y la de Frank. Después, preparo la cena de Eddie sacando una bolsa de sangre para verterla en un plato sopero.

Puso la comida en sus respectivos lugares y colocó la cena de Eddie en frente de él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos empezaron a comer entre conversaciones y relatos pasados que salían más para liberar que para seguir el rumbo de un tema específico.

“Por todos los cielos Frank. Cuidado cuando masticas. Tienes pedazos de lasaña en la barba.” Eddie le paso a Frank una servilleta para que se limpiase. Ese hábito no se le había quitado. Tanto Eddie como la madre de Frank lo regañaban cada vez que sucedía.

“Vamos amigo, a veces te escuchas como mi madre.” Dijo el hombre en protesta.

Eddie lo miro por un tiempo. Frank, en físico, le recordaba demasiado al primer Manera con el que había hecho el trato, mismo color de ojos y cabello. Sin embargo, ese hombre de hace tanto tiempo era serio, responsable y maduro.

A veces se preguntaba si él daba sus vistazos a su legado en la otra vida.

Creo que estallaría en risas ante aquello.

Frank era travieso desde bebé. Su madre, Laura, solía trabajar demasiado. Por lo que él era el niñero de los tres pequeños de la joven madre.

Cuando era niño, Frank lo despeinaba cada vez que él tuviera la oportunidad. Incluso cuando podía decir sus primeras palabras, él decía: _arriba, arriba_ , con el fin de que el vampiro lo cargara y lo dirigiera hasta su cabello. Al mayor nunca le molesto este acto por parte de Frank, le parecía adorable de hecho.

A partir de ahí, Frank no se despegaba de Eddie.

No es como si lo anterior le molestara. Él siempre amó a los niños. A través de los siglos, él fue padre de varios niños a quienes crio y salvo. Cuidar de pequeños le llenaba su necesidad de ser padre. Aunque lamentaba con intensidad el verlos envejecer e irse, él sentía que la muerte era una bendición para la vida humana. Sin embargo, el dolor de ver a un ser querido al cual amaste tanto, cuidaste y criaste, era desgarrador. Su único consuelo era el saber que los momentos vividos con sus hijos e hijas no se borrarían con la despedida de ellos.

Él entendía que la muerte era inevitable en la raza humana, e incluso hubo momentos en los que él había considerado el suicidio como escape. La inmortalidad llegaba a ser tan vacía y sin sentido. No obstante, esas ideas cambiaron cuando se enamoró profundamente de Waylon. Ahora deseaba estar con él para siempre, eso si el rubio aceptaba el _cambio_.

Viendo de nuevo a Frank, empezó a recordar que la situación comenzó a volverse insoportable con él cuando llego a la edad de diez años. El chico para ese entonces tenía el cabello largo; le llegaba un poco debajo de sus hombros si no mal recordaba. Solía usar unas gafas de sol la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando el niño se enteró de lo que Eddie era y de porque servía a su familia, más que asustarse o verlo con miedo como sus hermanos mayores, el infante lo encontró fascinante e increíble.

Miro de nuevo a Frank, quien se encontraba conversando con Waylon sobre los planes con su banda. Rio un poco mientras consumía la sangre de su plato. Recordó una de las conversaciones con el infante cuando tenía una cena con los Manera. Eddie estaba al borde de perder la paciencia con las preguntas.

 _“Bien… pero, si un mosquito te pica, ¿el insecto se vuelve vampiro?”_ decía el niño en la mesa sentado junto al pelinegro mientras esperaba la cena.

Eddie negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

 _“No… eso es imposible. Se necesita de un largo proceso de…”_ no terminaba su explicación cuando el niño le hizo otra pregunta.

 _“¿Es cierto que el ajo te hace daño? Digo, mi mamá ha preparado cenas con ajo y el olor rodea toda la casa… nunca he visto que te sientas mal o algo así.”_ Decía con enormes ojos de curiosidad y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_“No, el ajo no nos hace nada… tampoco la cruz… esos son mitos humanos. Nunca entendí de dónde sacaron esa idea… tal vez lo de la cruz se debe por nuestro parecido a un demon…”_

_“¿A que sabe la sangre? Yo probé la mía y el sabor era amargo, como cuando lames metal.”_

_“Frank… hijo, ya deja de hostigar a Eddie. Déjalo tranquilo.”_ Decía su madre mientras colocaba un plato de pollo con vegetales en frente del niño y un plato hondo con sangre para el pelinegro.

_“Está bien mamá, ¡Eddie y yo somos mejores amigos!”_

La mujer miro sorprendida a Eddie. El mayor acaricio el cabello de Frank y le asintió a la joven madre.

Esa amistad nació por una promesa entre ambos. Ocurrió unos días antes de esa cena familiar. Eddie estaba sentado en el patio de la casa mientras miraba a la luna reflexivamente. Esos momentos de paz lo ayudaban a encontrarse consigo mismo.

De la nada, sintió dos pequeños brazos por encima de sus hombros comenzando a rodear su cuello.

 _“¡Ed! ¿Qué haces?”_ decía Frank usando aún sus gafas de sol. Sentía que ese niño era extraño, ¿Por qué usar gafas oscuras en la noche?

_“Sólo miraba la luna. Es todo.”_

_“Te ves triste…”_

Eddie volteo un poco para mirar al niño. Levanto una mano y le acaricio la cabeza hasta despeinarlo.

 _“Estoy bien.”_ Decía tratando de disfrazar su verdadero estado de ánimo.

 _“¡Tengo una idea genial! Para que no estés solo yo seré tu amigo. ¡Seré tu amigo para siempre!”_ dijo el chico con una gran alegría e ilusión ante la proposición.

Eddie se sintió un poco emocionado con la idea. Frank, era de los pocos que lograba percibir su temperamento. El niño tenía un comportamiento distinto al de otros, pero él era especial desde el punto de vista del mayor.

_“Entonces… ¿si te gustaría? ¿Podemos ser amigos?”_

Eddie rio un poco ante la incomodidad de las palabras _para siempre._

El vampiro volteo de nuevo hacia el chico y le toco la nariz rápidamente con el dedo índice de forma cariñosa.

 _“Seré tu amigo hasta que des tu último aliento.”_ La respuesta del niño fue un fuerte abrazo y una risa de alegría.

_“¡Bien! Para sellar nuestra amistad, te regalo estos lentes.”_

_“Pero… esos son tus favoritos.”_

_“Oh descuida, tengo unos más geniales.”_ En ese instante saco otro par de su bolsillo trasero y se los puso con una enorme sonrisa.

Eddie rio ante la actitud de Frank. Aunque todas las interacciones, todas las pláticas y protecciones eran parte del _trato_ , él sentía que cuidaba de Frank por deseo propio.

Incluso si la familia ya no le diera el tributo, el seguiría protegiéndolos.

Esa noche, Frank se quedó con él mirando por un rato la hermosa Luna. Por primera vez, él sintió que formaba una amistad verdadera con alguien.

***

Antes de irse, Frank les aviso que, para arreglar su retraso por no traer la sangre a tiempo, los invitaba a un concierto que él y su banda harían el próximo viernes por la noche.

Eddie, en el pasado se hubiera negado a ir a ese tipo de lugares. Pero el tiempo con Waylon lo hacía más accesible y blando de cierta manera.

Al llegar la noche, Waylon le había sugerido que fueran a caminar a algún lugar que a Eddie le gustase.

Eddie se sintió animado por la idea y empezó a buscar un cambio de ropa. Waylon hizo lo mismo y recordó que tenía un abrigo guardado en el cajón superior cerca del techo.

Trajo la silla del escritorio y la uso para sacar el abrigo. El problema llego cuando noto que estaba atorada en unas pesadas cajas con documentos suyos.

Jalo el abrigo con fuerza y, al lograrlo por completo, termino cayendo al suelo junto con varias cajas.

Se froto su trasero ante el dolor del impacto. Al ver el desastre, empezó a juntar los papeles y colocarlos con rapidez en las cajas. Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención, entre todo el tiradero de documentos encontró una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo. La tomo y, por curiosidad, la abrió.

Lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto. En ella había un anillo de oro. Al sacarlo de la caja vio que tenía una palabra escrita: _cariño._

“Oh diablos… no debías encontrar eso hasta tu cumpleaños.” Dijo Eddie mientras depositaba una mano en el hombro de Waylon.

El ingeniero dio un jadeo de sorpresa y deposito el anillo en la caja de nuevo. Estaba sin palabras, su corazón no dejaba de latir, ¿acaso Eddie estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso para ambos?

“Esto… esto es…” Waylon no podía formar sus palabras. Sentía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción.

“Waylon… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? Estaré ahí hasta el último momento de tu vida… no quiero presionarte en aceptar el _cambio_. Incluso si quieres seguir siendo mortal, yo te amare de la misma manera… pero, al menos quiero hacer esto para que seas mío.”

El rubio sentía como sus lágrimas se desbordaban por la felicidad del momento. Sonrió y seco su rostro húmedo con uno de sus dedos.

Respiro para controlar la emoción que lo agitaba.

Asintió lentamente y abrazo a Eddie.

“Sí… sí acepto… no sólo a ser tu esposo… quiero ser como tú, quiero estar a tu lado siempre.”

“Waylon… ¿entiendes la línea que vas a cruzar?”

“¿Quieres que te deje?” dijo alzando una ceja mientras miraba a Eddie.

Un ruido de sorpresa por parte del vampiro rodeo el abrazo de ambos. Waylon rio ante aquello.

“Eddie… lo he pensado por cinco largos años. Yo quiero esto.”

El vampiro lo abrazo con fuerza y saco el anillo de la caja. Lo inserto en el dedo del joven y lo beso en los labios como señal de su promesa eterna.

“Sabes… hay algo que nunca te confesé… cuando eras pequeño, tu salvaste a un murciélago de morir en un parque, ¿lo recuerdas?”

Waylon abrió los ojos ante la pregunta. En efecto, el recordaba eso, pero se preguntaba cómo era posible que Eddie lo supiese.     

“Ese murciélago era yo.”

“¡¿Qué?!” el rubio dejo el abrazo y puso una mano a su boca por la impresión.

“Te protegí y cuide desde entonces… por eso fui capaz de protegerte de esos hombres cuando te atacaron… déjame mostrarte… no te asustes.”

Waylon miro en segundos como su amante se transformaba en la misma criatura alada de su infancia.

El ingeniero se sentó en la cama y acerco con lentitud su mano hacia Eddie. Toco el pelaje de su estómago y recordó esa misma suavidad y calidez de hace años. Sonrió al confirmar que era la misma criatura.

Sostuvo a Eddie, sin temor de que le causase algún daño, y le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

“¿Algo más que necesite saber?” decía con una ligera risa.

Eddie cambio de apariencia y tomo su forma humana de nuevo.

“Um… si tenemos una boda… Frank y su banda tocaran en ella, se lo prometí en dado caso de que aceptaras… además, él será mi padrino o _best men_ … aún no nos decidimos.” se rascaba su cabeza al confesar esa verdad

Waylon rio un poco de forma nerviosa. Eddie lo abrazo e hizo que ambos se derrumbaran en la cama.

“¿Sabes? Ya no tengo deseos de salir.” Eddie empezaba a acariciar el cuerpo del joven.

“Yo tampoco… hay que salir otro día… tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.”

“Sí”

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo y sellaron su promesa con besos y caricias.

La felicidad los invadía y sabían que no habría nada que temer. Los dos juntos estaban completos y se sentían invencibles en ese momento. Waylon sentía las lágrimas queriendo salir, pero las controlo con respiraciones y apasionantes besos que le hicieron olvidar esa reacción.

Ambos lucharían por el otro. Los dos se protegerían y amarían hasta el último minuto.

En esos momentos de placer, ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento:

_“No puedo dejar de amarte”_

 

F-I-N

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween!


End file.
